


give me your worst

by kiwinatorwaffles



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Gen, Not a ship, jujube cookie (mentioned), leek cookie (mentioned), peach cookie and plum cookie sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwinatorwaffles/pseuds/kiwinatorwaffles
Summary: plum only wants to be acknowledged by peach, but that might be a bit difficult.
Relationships: Peach Cookie & Plum Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	give me your worst

a thud sounds, and plum falls to his knees. before him, peach falls back against her staff and stretches, yawning against the crisp morning air. five matches. he wins, three to two.

"again..." plum mutters in exasperation, hanging his head low and gripping at his pant fabric. "and you had your eyes closed as well..."

peach only stretches her arms and grins, shifting into a criss-cross position in front of plum. "what's wrong with a little snooze during battle? i'm pretty tired!"

lifting his eyes, plum's gaze lands on peach's carefree face and lazy grin with half-closed eyes. ...as always. she's always so laid-back and relaxed, no matter what. her moves are blunt. careless. crude, unrefined, and lacking any skill that she's been taught. all her moves with her staff are unorthodox and completely absurd, so they should in no way help her win fights, right?

but he loses so often, even despite all that. with every battle, he must muster up the most of his ability to even create a dent on her. no matter how hard he trains, how much time he spends perfecting his technique, and the hours upon hours of stiff work and routines, peach always surpasses him. with their sparring matches, he's left throwing pointless punches and kicks towards what might as well be a lightning bolt. 

any other cookie might look at peach and view her moves as skilled. how could they not? to an outsider, peach's dodges and attacks are quick- and plum isn't saying that she _isn't_ any of those things- but from training alongside of her for years since childhood, he knows the extent of her true skill.

peach isn't _trying_. plum knows this. he's seen her take down entire armies of bamboo bandits and her dart-like, choppy attacks. he's watched her stand up against every one of jujube's hits with strategic blocks, and he was the one who fought her before she made it to the championships finals. he even watched her give her all against leek cookie, and she would have won if only she had been only a bit more careful.

the only problem is, she never spends any effort when fighting him. day after day, peach fights plum with only the most half-assed attitude, never giving him a second thought. the only reason why he's getting any wins at all is because she simply doesn't care enough to defend properly against him (or at anything that isn't incredibly serious, at all...). is it because he's not good enough for her attention? not good enough for her effort or for her to try, despite how hard he's trying to improve every day?

he wouldn't know. it would be useless to ask, anyway.

with a groan, plum hangs his head back down again and pushes himself up. upon hearing him move, peach opens her eyes and sits up as well. "another round?"

"yes," plum confirms, dusting off his clothes. "and this time- _give me your worst._ "

"you got it, little bro!" giggling, peach pushes herself up as plum cringes at the nickname. "only my worst for you!"

the two position themselves again, but plum already knows that peach isn't going to take it seriously. there's nothing he can change about this anymore.

she'll never see him as equal because she already has all that natural talent. she'll never see him as equal because he's younger than her. and she sure as hell will never see him as equal because she's simply better and she _knows_ it.

and he holds up his fist, charging forward towards to a hope that will never be.


End file.
